RPGPL Wikia
Plugin Setup and Config - Player Guide HERE CONFIG EXAMPLE MAIN /Player Stats Strength: ''+,-' - Increases melee Attack Damage - Increases the Critical Damage ''Stamina: ''+,-'' - Increases your Health - Increases the maximum amount of Power' 'Dexterity: '+,-'' - Increases ranged Attack Damage - Increases Citical Chance - Increases Block Chance - Increases Dodge Chance - Reduces Damage From Falling ''Intellect: ''+,-'' - Increases Mage Attack Damage - Increases the maximum amount of Mana '''MODIFIER STATS' Damage: '+,- ||| +,--'' - Increases melee Attack Damage '''Defense: +,-'' - Increases resistance to Damage '''Regeneration: '+,-'' - It increases the number of Regenerated Health '''Health: '+,-'' - Increases maximum amount of Health '''CritChance: '+,- % - The chance of a Critical Hit CritDamage: ''+,- %'' - The damage of Crit Chance BlockChance: ''+,- %'' - The chance to Block hit, and get part damage DodgeChance: ''+,- %'' - Chance to Dodge and did not receive damage '''Level: '' - The required level for an item or armor to use it Durability: ''/'' - The stats by which to increase the maximum durability of the item Max Power: ''+'' - Damage depends on the Power. If you have little Power, the damage will be reduced - Increases the maximum amount of Power Max Mana: ''+'' - Mana is needed to Mage attacks. If you have no mana, you can not attack - Increases the maximum amount of Mana Undestructible - Makes item indestructible Create custom Weapons and Armour You need a plugin that allows to change the item name and lore! You can use the plugin below or find another plugin! https://www.spigotmc.org/resources/itemizer.14733/ Take item in hand and use commands: Examples: /itemizer advlore add Damage: +15.8 /itemizer advlore add Critical Chance: +18% /itemizer advlore add &2Str: &f+8 /itemizer advlore add Dodge: +32.8% Available Stats to upgrade: This can be applied to all items in the game! Main such as the: sword, bow, armor, etc... You need a plugin that allows to change the item name and lore! You can use the plugin below or find another plugin! https://www.spigotmc.org/resources/itemizer.14733/ 1. Take in hand, book(id: 340) 2. Set the item name from config. Example: /itemizer name &2Character Info 1. Take in hand, paper(id: 339) 2. Set the item name from config. Example: /itemizer name &2Scroll Reset Stats 1. Take in hand, book or other item! 2. Set the item name from config. Example: /itemizer name &e&lArcane next, you can add description Example: /itemizer advlore add &3Super Arcane! &5&lLegendary and next, you need add 1 stat Example: /itemizer advlore add &aStamina: &f+50 1. Take in hand, potion(id: 373) 2. Set the any item name. Example: /itemizer name &fPotion of Power Next, you need add value Example: /itemizer advlore add &6Power: &f+500 ------------------------------------------- Example: /itemizer name &fPotion of Mana Next, you need add value Example: /itemizer advlore add &6Mana: &f+500 ------------------------------------------- Example: /itemizer name &fPotion of Power & Mana Next, you need add value Example: /itemizer advlore add &6Power: &f+500 /itemizer advlore add &6Mana: &f+500 You can add a prefix to your chat! To do this, use any plugin like ChatManager, EssentialsChat... !class - Player Class Example like EssentialsChat: format: '&2&f!class&2 &f!level&2&f {DISPLAYNAME}&7:&f {MESSAGE}' # me.baks.rpl.API.API getPlayerLevel(Player player) - return player level; getStatPoints(Player player) - return player Stat points; getPower(Player player) - return player power; getMana(Player player) - return player mana; getMaxPower(Player player) - return player power; getMaxMana(Player player) - return player mana; Welcome to the RPGPL Wikia Information Wikki for the Minecraft plugin RPG Player Leveling Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse